White Atom
by Leah-HG
Summary: OS basé sur Legends of Tomorrow. Nouvelle série, nouvelles possibilités. Le beau milliardaire à la tête de l'équipe des "legends", prend son rôle très à cœur. Atom aime beaucoup sa nouvelle équipe mais une en particulier ne le laisse pas indifférent. Ne s'inquiète-t-il pas plus pour une jolie petite blonde revenue d'entre les morts?


**L'univers et les personnages DC Comics ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

 **Aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve avec un petit écrit spécial. Spécial pour moi, puisque c'est la première fois que j'écris pour ces personnages mais aussi spécial pour vous, lecteurs, puisque les fictions sur ces deux sont pour le moment rares. Alors peut-être que cela ne va intéresser personne et peut-être que je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer des histoires d'amours entre les personnages mais c'est comme ça.**

 **Ship un jour, ship toujours ;)**

 **Le fait est que depuis la bande annonce de _Legends of Tomorrow_ , je vois très bien Ray avec Sara. **

**J'ai cette petite histoire dans ma tête, qu'il faut donc que je partage avec vous.**

 **(Hey Peetniss ? Merci encore pour ton aide)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Tout le monde s'était endormi après cette journée difficile à combattre le crime. L'endroit était plongé dans le silence. Evènement pour le moins rare. En fait, avec un tel groupe de personne, le calme n'arrivait que lorsqu'ils dormaient tous. La vie avait été plutôt folle depuis la création de ce groupe. Le mot repos sonnait comme faux dans la tête de Ray.

Il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans son appartement de Starling City –ou pour préciser dans aucun de ces appartements– depuis des mois. Ils passaient leur temps sur les routes, à aller de ville en ville, là où on avait besoin d'eux. Ce soir, l'équipe dormait dans une des planques de Snart. L'endroit était minimaliste mais cela suffisait pour recharger les batteries.

En parlant de batterie, Ray faisait quelques ajustements à son armure avant d'aller, lui aussi récupérer quelques heures de sommeil. Ray n'imaginait pas que sa vie changerait à ce point une fois son armure mise au point. Il savait qu'il voulait marcher dans les pas des héros de son enfance mais il se voyait le faire seul. Lui, seul avec sa vengeance et sa peine.

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, et le voilà, à la « tête » d'une équipe pour le moins originale. Mais ce qu'ils accomplissaient tous les jours était une récompense suffisante. Bien au-delà de ça, il avait trouvé des amis proches, même une famille parmi eux. Bon, peut-être pas Heat Wave, dont la pulsion à faire rôtir tout le monde, n'était pas encore tout à fait sous contrôle.

Ray sourit en voyant son armure rutilante et de nouveau opérationnelle. Il en tapota l'épaule métallique comme si elle était réelle et se détourna pour trouver un endroit où dormir. Les corps assoupis étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Ray réfléchissait à une stratégie pour arriver à s'installer sur le matelas du fond, sans réveiller ou écraser personne, lorsqu'il entendit Sara s'agiter dans son sommeil.

Comme à son habitude, elle dormait au pied du lit, sur le sol peu confortable. Et comme à son habitude, sa nuit était interrompue par des cauchemars. Ray se dirigea vers elle, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Sara se débattait dans le vide, voulant échapper à dieu-sait quel assaillant.

Ray essaya de lui parler, doucement, gentiment, parfois cela suffisait à la calmer. Mais ses paroles n'y changeaient rien, Sara continuait à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Son visage ampli de peine et de souffrance réussit à convaincre Ray de l'extirper de son sommeil.

Il s'assit près d'elle, et lui attrapa les bras avant de la relever doucement contre lui. Ces gestes, il les avait pratiqués depuis un moment déjà. Depuis là fois où en la réveillant sans prendre de précaution, elle avait faillit l'étranger en se levant d'un bond.

— Sara, réveille-toi. Tout va bien, c'est moi, c'est Ray, souffla ce dernier au creux de son oreille, afin de la libérer de ce cauchemar, en douceur.

Après quelques tentatives pour se débattre, Sara se réveilla enfin, en sueur et haletante.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ray.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais ? déclara une Sara encore endormie, une fois sa respiration plus régulière.

— Ne te méprends pas, je ne le fais pas que pour toi. Mais aussi pour préserver le groupe de la mauvaise humeur de Snart, tu le connais quand il passe une mauvaise nuit, répondit Ray avec un sourire sincère et amusé.

Sara échappa un petit rire étouffé.

— Oliver a bien fait de te choisir comme leader pour ce groupe, dit-elle alors sérieusement en relevant la tête pour lui faire face.

— Il ne partageait pas cet avis, la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, se remémora Ray mais toujours de bonne humeur.

— C'était de ma faute, déclara Sara comme pour s'excuser.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu Oliver s'était lors d'un démantèlement d'un réseau de fabrication de drones programmés pour tuer. Au cours de cette mission, Sara s'était mise en danger –encore– et Ray s'était interposé, lui sauvant la vie mais en se blessant grièvement au passage.

Quelques jours plus tard, une fois son état stabilisé, Oliver le sermonna, concernant sa prise de risque exagéré et le mauvais exemple qu'il donnait pour son équipe. Ray se garda les remarques bien sentis qu'il avait au sujet des prises de risque de ce dernier, et accepta sa responsabilité sans révéler que c'était Sara qui courrait continuellement derrière le danger. C'était un peu par fierté, s'il avouait à Oliver qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer Sara en mission, son rôle de leader en prendrait un coup. Mais c'était aussi pour la protéger, elle, car il savait qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez de la surprotection de sa sœur, de son père et d'Oliver.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu es revenue d'entre les morts que tu dois prendre des risques inconsidérés, avoua Ray.

— J'ai fait des choses horribles dans ma première vie…

Elle fit une pause, comme pour digérer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Je veux faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire de ce monde un endroit meilleur.

— C'est pour ça que cette équipe a été réunie. Te perdre… je veux dire, perdre la vie ne sera d'aucune utilité à la mission. Tu n'as rien à prouver de supplémentaire. Partager une planque avec ces deux fous doit être suffisant, rajouta Ray d'un hochement de tête vers le coin de Snart et Rory.

— Je suis quand même la plus folle des trois. Je te rappelle que j'ai des attaques de paranoïa de temps à autre.

— Ça ne t'arrive presque plus, la rassura Ray.

— Mon côté zombi doit s'estomper, s'amusa-t-elle.

— Tu es plutôt sexy pour un zombi, annonça Ray naturellement.

Sara lui lança un regard étonné et rieur. Ray se reprit et secoua la tête gêné.

— Enfin, j'ai jamais vu de vrai zombi, donc je ne peux pas comparer mais…

Sara éclata de rire, le coupant au milieu de sa phrase, avant de se reprendre. Elle en avait oublié que les autres dormaient non loin d'eux. Mais c'était fou comme Ray pouvait lui faire penser à Felicity parfois.

Ray se racla la gorge.

– Enfin bref, je pense que tu devrais te recoucher. Demain va être encore une longue journée.

Ray allait se relever quand Sara lui attrapa le bras.

— Tu ne voudrais pas rester avec moi ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle le lui demandait. Les fois, où il avait proposé de rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, elle avait toujours refusait.

Sara n'oserait pas lui avouer, mais elle se sentait en sécurité auprès de lui. Pourtant elle était une grande fille, elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule, elle savait se défendre et se battre comme personne. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se battre contre ses cauchemars, contre ses démons et ses peurs les plus inavouables. Mais Ray avait été là, à ses côtés après chacun d'eux, la rassurant et la calmant.

Elle ne lui avouerait pas non plus, mais elle avait remarqué qu'il couvrait toujours ses arrières, quitte à se mettre lui-même en danger, par sa faute. Depuis, elle tâchait d'être plus raisonnable, de réfléchir et d'agir en équipe. Ça lui demandait beaucoup d'effort et de confiance mais Ray avait la patiente nécessaire pour lui apprendre à gérer cette nouvelle façon de faire.

Même si la peur de devenir vulnérable, courait dans toutes les cellules de son corps. Elle avait la certitude que sa confiance ne tombait pas en de mauvaises mains.

— Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ce magnifique sol en béton, mais est-ce que c'est possible de finir cette nuit, sur une chose plus confortable ? demanda Ray charmeur comme un enfant.

— Vous avez des goûts de luxe Monsieur Palmer, le taquina Sara en s'installant sur le lit.

— Les vieilles habitudes de milliardaire ont la vie dure, renchérit ce dernier en s'allongeant à côté d'elle, à une distance raisonnable.

Mais Sara, comme instinctivement, blottit sa tête contre son torse.

Tous les deux exténués s'endormirent rapidement sans un mot de plus.

Quand Ray ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, il pensait que Sara ne serait plus sur le lit, qu'elle se serait réveillée pendant la nuit et réalisant que s'ouvrir à lui était une erreur, elle aurait trouvé un autre coin pour dormir.

Mais il n'en était rien, elle était toujours à la même place que lorsqu'il avait fermait les yeux. Sa chevelure blonde en pagaille lui recouvrant le visage. Ray, lui écarta quelques mèches, dégageant son front, et s'attarda en jouant avec une de ses boucles blondes.

Sara quant à elle, faisait semblant de dormir, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas traité avec autant de délicatesse. Après une mort violente, une renaissance traumatique et un retour à la réalité long et difficile, elle voulait profiter de cet instant.

Tous les deux ne savaient pas où tout ça allait les mener mais le fait était, qu'à cet instant, ils avaient la certitude qu'ils étaient au bon endroit avec la bonne personne.

* * *

 **Voilà pour une première avec ces deux. J'espère que vous aussi vous aimerez Ray et Sara. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés.**  
 **Bonne journée à tous. Merci de votre lecture.**


End file.
